


There's Fences Everywhere

by Finduilas



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Black-out, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Texts From Last Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-19
Updated: 2011-09-19
Packaged: 2017-11-05 15:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/408014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finduilas/pseuds/Finduilas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny hasn't got a clue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's Fences Everywhere

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for five_0_frolic. I used the prompt from Textsfromlastnight : _I cant. There's fences everywhere and I think I have a boyfriend. Its fabulous._ Beta'd by M_L_H.

When Danny wakes up, the daylight coming in through the window is blinding him. Sharp flashes are shooting up his brain as he tries to roll over on the sheets. It takes him a while to comprehend that the flashes of pain are flawlessly in sync with the alarm of his cell phone going off.   
  
He wonders how long he slept – how did he get into bed anyway? – as he stumbles up, knocking over a few empty bottles on his way to the bathroom. The sound of clanging beer bottles at least answers the question of why he can’t seem to remember a single thing from last night.   
  
A fast look at the clock tells him he’s due at work in twenty minutes, and Danny starts to wonder who set his alarm clock anyway, ‘cause he never gives himself this little time for his morning routine. Maybe he was more out of it last night than he thought?   
  
He showers in record time, takes two aspirins before brushing his teeth and cracks a window to clear the air around the room – musty and… something oddly familiar. As he fumbles for his clothes, he notices Grace’s new Playmobil farm seems to have gotten trampled on sometime during the night. He’s told her a million times not to leave her toys out on the floor when she leaves for her Mom’s, but somehow he doubts this was really all Grace’s fault as he sees little plastic farm-animals scattered across the room. Some of the miniature fences that were supposed to keep the toy animals in check are bent in a weird way or broken, as if the sole of a boot has come down on them, and Danny guesses that’s exactly what must’ve happened.   
  
Only he can’t remember a single thing that happened here last night.   
  
Danny leaves his apartment exactly twelve and a half minutes after he wakes up and heads for work, hoping that the rest of the day will be a little less peculiar.   
  
But when Kono corners him before he can even get to his office, he knows that was only wishful thinking.   
  
“We need to talk,” she says, already pushing him into her own office.   
  
“Kono, what the h…?” Danny exclaims as he lets himself be manhandled against the desk.   
  
“A boyfriend?” She asks, giving him a look as if he’s supposed to know what she’s talking about.   
  
Danny’s clueless expression must’ve been obvious, ‘cause as she repeats the words, she fumbles for her cell phone. “ _A boyfriend_ ?”   
  
“What are you talking about?” Danny asks, rubbing a hand over his face, “Who’s got a boyfriend?”   
  
Kono just snorts as she pushes her phone into his face.   
  
 _“I cant. There’s fences everywhere and I think I have a boyfriend. It’s fabulous.”_   
  
Danny blinks and reads the text again, trying to find a clue as to what Kono’s going on about, and then he notices the name right under the date and time stamp.   
  
 _“Danny 5-0”_  
  
For a brief moment he wonders if Kono knows another Danny that might have some connection to Five-0, or is born in the ‘50’s, or has a really weird last name… But he shakes off the thought ‘cause he’s sobered up now and he knows it must’ve been him, but he still doesn’t get any of it, because he still doesn’t have any recollection of last night.   
  
“I sent you this?” Danny asks, just for good measure, but Kono just gives him a “d’uh!” look and asks, “You have  _a boyfriend_ ?”  
  
“And fences?” Danny asks, and he can’t help but think back at Grace’s mangled plastic farm.   
  
“It’s not the fences I was wondering about, brah!” Kono laughs, pocketing her cell phone again.   
  
“I…” Danny starts and he pinches the bridge of his nose with his fingers, trying to find an answer, but coming up blank, “I have no idea.”  
  
“What do you mean?” she asks.   
  
“I can’t remember anything from last night,” Danny admits, “I’m fairly certain I was drunk, judging by the empties on my floor, but that’s about it.”   
  
“Damn,” Kono sounds actually disappointed, clearly hoping that Danny could’ve solved the mystery ever since she got the text.   
  
“I have a boyfriend,” Danny states, but it sounds more like a question.   
  
“And apparently it’s fabulous,” Kono answers with a smile.   
  
“ _Fabulous_ ,” Danny mouths, wondering when he has ever used this word before.   
  
Then the door to Kono’s office flies open and very pissed Lieutenant Commander claims the place with his presence as he all but throws down a brown bag on the desk next to Danny and shoves a lukewarm coffee-to-go in Danny’s hand. Steve leaves the office as quickly as he came in, not saying a word as he lets the door slam shut behind him.   
  
Danny thinks that this morning officially can’t get any weirder and shoots a questioning look at Kono, who shrugs her shoulders, clearly startled by Steve’s bizarre interruption.   
  
“Did I wake up in the twilight zone, or something?” Danny mutters as he puts the coffee down next to the greased up brown bag – which he’s sure has Malasadas in it – and follows Steve’s footsteps, “How is this my life?”   
  
Steve has retreated to his own office by now, and even through the glass door Danny can see that his shoulders are tense, his fists clenched and his face on edge. The whole room practically screams ‘ _Danger, Will Robinson_ ’, but Danny’s nothing if not courageous and he marches in there without a second thought.   
  
“And a good morning to you too,” Danny says, trying to sound as cheerful as he can, shutting the door behind him.   
  
Steve’s face snaps up and Danny wonders for a brief second if maybe he should’ve reconsidered and gone for ‘wuss’ instead of ‘courageous’ today.   
  
Steve’s still not saying anything, but the way he’s glaring at Danny tells him that he must’ve done something very wrong. That, or Steve’s favorite puppy just got killed, but Danny knows better.   
  
He wonders what he did to deserve this strange turn of events this morning. First the blackout, then the weird text message, and now Steve, who looks like he’s about to chew Danny’s head off.   
  
“Okay, so apparently you’re pissed at me,” Danny states, “I was wondering if you care to enlighten me as to why?”  
  
Steve’s highly pissed-off look makes Danny wish Steve did have a puppy after all. Steve is pushing around a stack of papers on his desk, clearly just to keep his hands busy. His face is contorted into some eerie glare that Danny recognizes but has only ever seen directed at suspects, never at him. It makes Danny’s stomach twist in a strange way.   
  
“Steve?” He tries again, more careful this time, and he sounds almost lost as he says, “What did I do?”  
  
Steve lets out a huff of air, bites the inside of his cheek for a second before saying, “You have to  _ask?_ ”   
  
Danny opens his mouth to say something, but clearly he’s done the wrong thing again, because Steve is pushing past him and walks out,  _yet again_ .   
  
“Frick’n Twilight,” Danny murmurs as he steps out into the bullpen just in time to see Chin staring at Kono’s held-out cell phone.   
  
“ _Fabulous_ ?” Danny hears Chin whisper.   
  
“Boyfriend!” Kono hisses, as if she doesn’t get why people aren’t focusing on the right word.   
  
“Kono!” Danny yells, throwing his arms in the air, “Does everyone need to know I shouldn’t be allowed near a cell phone when I’m drunk?”   
  
Kono just smirks as her cell phone disappears into her pocket again.   
  
“What’s up with McGarrett?” Chin asks, nodding his head towards the door where their boss disappeared through.   
  
“I haven’t got the slightest idea,” Danny sighs, rubbing his hands through his hair.   
  
“Are you gay?” Kono asks, completely out of the blue, “Well,  _bi_ ?”   
  
“What?” Danny stammers, and  _how_  is this his life?   
  
“Boyfriend,” she repeats the word as if she’s a broken record, “Not girlfriend. You said boyfriend.”   
  
“I was drunk!” Danny exclaims in his defence.   
  
“But you said boyfriend,” Kono just isn’t letting this go, then, “Did you wake up alone today?”   
  
“What?” Danny asks surprised, “Of course I did.”   
  
“Are you sure?” she asks, and Danny is beginning to wonder if Kono might be having brain damage. Or maybe Danny has? Maybe he’s hit his head and he’s really in a coma and all this is just one giant crazy dream.   
  
“Am I  _sure_ ?” Danny repeats, squinting his face, “What, do you think someone was hiding under the bed or something?”  
  
“Come on, we’re detectives here,” Kono says, looking around at Chin and Danny, “Surely we can piece together what happened last night.”   
  
“I think maybe I need to go find Steve,” Danny says, pointing towards the door, “Something’s definitely up.”  
  
“If he’s in one of those moods,” Chin frowns, “it might be best to leave him alone.”   
  
“Yeah,” Danny says, looking over at the door. He knows Chin is probably right, but he can’t help himself from saying, “Still, I think I better go after him.”   
  
Danny leaves Kono and Chin in the bullpen, only to storm back in a few minutes later.   
  
“He took my car!” Danny yells, “He took my fucking car!”   
  
“ _How_ ?” Kono asks, nodding towards the car keys clutched in Danny’s hands.  
  
“Oh, he has the spare key, of course,” Danny sighs, as he puts the keys in his pocket. He can’t believe he ever gave this man access to his car.   
  
By the looks of Chin’s grin, at least someone isn’t surprised.   
  
“Where the hell did he take my car to?” Danny paces, running his hands through his hair, “Chin, what was he working on? Do you know where he went?”   
  
“He only just got here,” Chin shrugs, “He arrived, yelled at you, and disappeared into his office.”   
  
“Then where…?” Danny starts, but sees the look on Chin’s face change.   
  
“I left the results of that phone tap on his desk last night, before I left,” Chin says, referring to the case they’re currently working on, “Over the past few weeks, Ainakea made a bunch of phone calls to the same address, a new name in the case, Manumakali’i Keawe. No priors.”  
  
“No priors but he’s getting phone calls from a known weapons dealer, and now McGarrett’s most likely on his way over there,” Danny tries his best to stop the panic from showing in his voice, “ _Alone_ .”   
  
“You got that address, Cuz?” Kono asks as she grabs her car keys. Chin nods and the three of them are out the door in no time.   
  
Kono and Chin expect Danny to start ranting on the way over, but he stays astonishingly calm, his gaze fixed outside the window as Kono disregards every speed limit. Danny is silently grateful for it.   
  
He tries calling Steve’s cell phone twice, immediately being directed to his voicemail, and he doesn’t try again, knowing it’s no use.   
  
When they arrive at Keawe’s house, Danny’s Camaro is parked not far, and the front door of the house is kicked in. They sweep the house, finding it empty except for a pissed off looking Steve McGarrett who is standing in the middle of a ransacked living room.   
  
Seeing the team walk in doesn’t surprise Steve, but Danny’s fist connecting hard with his jaw does and it throws him off balance. He manages to not quite fall, finding his stability as he braces his hand against the wall and the pain spreads across his jaw. The punch is solid and painful, and as far as Danny’s concerned, well deserved.   
  
Kono gasps and Chin takes one step forward, ready to hold Danny back should he go for a second try.   
  
The second punch doesn’t come, just Danny’s voice resounding through the room, “What the fuck do you think you’re doing?”   
  
It takes Steve only a fraction of a second to shift his face back to ‘stoic’ as Danny continues yelling, “What were you thinking, coming over here alone? Have you completely lost your mind? What about back up? What about me?” Danny kicks against a fallen picture frame before saying, “What about  _a fucking search warrant_ , Steven? How the hell are we going to explain this? You broke into this guy’s house!  _Alone_ ! How could you do that? How could you come here alone?”   
  
Steve’s heated snort breaks Danny out of his rant.   
  
“That’s rich, coming from you,” Steve spits, “This morning you didn’t seem to have a problem doing things alone.”   
  
Steve resists the urge to rub his aching cheekbone before muttering, “And don’t worry, I’ll do the paperwork on this one myself”. He steps out over the crummy lanai behind the house, making his way to the beach.   
  
Danny looks over at – as far as he’s concerned – the only two sane members of the team, hoping to get some answers from them. All they can do is stare back at him in surprise, shrugging their shoulders, as they look over the damage done in the house.   
  
“We’ll, uhm…” Chin starts, “…see if we can try and find anything that can salvage this lack-of-a-warrant disaster. Why don’t you try and fix this thing with Steve, before he goes and doles out the death penalty to someone for jaywalking.”   
  
“I’m not sure who got the easier task here,” Kono mutters, shooting Danny an apologetic look. Danny follows Steve outside.   
  
Danny stares at Steve’s back for a while, trying to puzzle together the pieces of a blackout, an insane text message, and Steve’s even more than usual irrational behaviour. Danny starts to fear that everything might be connected, and if that’s the case, he’s sure he’s made some horrifying mistakes sometime during the last twelve hours to make Steve this distraught and pissed off at him.   
  
Steve is staring at the ocean, and it seems to visibly calm him down as his shoulders unwind a tiny bit and his stance is somewhat more relaxed. Danny thinks that yelling and kicking in of doors and throwing shit around in the house might’ve gotten the bulk of Steve’s frustration out of his system. Or maybe the punch Danny got in made some difference.   
  
Danny comes to stand cautiously next to Steve, purposely leaving Steve his personal space, and it’s funny, ‘cause Danny doesn’t think he’s ever had to do that with Steve before.   
  
Danny’s quiet for a few moments, letting Steve adjust to his presence, before saying, “So I woke up this morning and found Gracie’s Playmobil farm trampled on.”   
  
Steve is still keeping his eyes fixed on the movement of the water, but Danny knows he’s listening.   
  
“Little plastic fences that I’m gonna have to replace if I don’t want her to have a fit,” Danny continues.   
  
He pushes his hands into his pockets.   
  
“I also woke up with a blackout,” Danny says, and those words earn him a fleeting glance from Steve.   
  
Danny’s words sound apologetic, even if he doesn’t know exactly what he’s apologizing for. “My alarm went off way too late, I can’t remember a single thing from last night, and when I get to work Kono shoves her cell phone in my face, showing me a message that I apparently sent her sometime last night.”   
  
Steve sighs, and Danny mimics the sound almost at the exact same time. Danny’s not sure what else he’s supposed to say, because how do you explain something you’re still trying to piece together yourself?   
  
“You had a blackout?” Steve finally asks, and the tone of his voice tells Danny that most of the anger has passed and they can finally speak normally again. They’re finally Steve and Danny again.   
  
“Yeah,” Danny responds, “Look, I know I must’ve done something horribly wrong. I get that from the way you acted this morning. But you gotta believe me when I say I don’t know what it is that I did.”   
  
Steve just nods, letting out a deep breath.   
  
“What’s that text message you sent Kono?” he finally asks, angling his body slightly towards Danny.   
  
“Something about having fences,” Danny answers, managing to make his voice sound casual, “And a boyfriend. And that it’s fabulous.”   
  
Steve is smiling now – honest to God smiling – and Danny didn’t know he was craving that smile so badly. He didn’t know that that smile would spark a tiny fire in the pit of Danny’s stomach that would spread out and heat up his entire body. Danny could blame the Hawaiian sunshine for the warm feeling, but deep down he knows it’s not true. Not only that, the sensation feels oddly familiar, which is why Danny asks, “Did you come over to my place last night?”   
  
“Yeah,” Steve says, and stares back at the incoming waves.   
  
A few moments of silence pass before Danny asks, “And?”   
  
“I think I’m the boyfriend,” Steve suddenly says, and Danny wants to be surprised, wants to be shocked and disbelieving, but somehow he just can’t. He quietly mulls over Steve’s statement.   
  
“You’re the boyfriend,” Danny repeats slowly, as if he’s trying to find a good fit for those words in his mouth.   
  
“That’s one hell of an evening I blacked out on.”   
  
“Oh yeah,” Steve answers, and the grin on his face must be proof of that.   
  
Danny thinks back to what Kono said earlier in the day and he turns to Steve to ask, “Were you in my apartment this morning when I woke up?”   
  
The question feels stupid, because how could he not have seen Steve in his apartment?   
  
“You were still sleeping when I woke up,” Steve answers softly, “I went out to get us breakfast, but you always say that the Malasadas at that place around the corner are crap, so I went to another one. I was gone for maybe twenty minutes.”   
  
“And when you got back…” Danny starts and he feels like kicking himself, not for the first time today.   
  
“You were gone,” Steve finishes but the words don’t sound so angry anymore.   
  
“And you thought I’d skipped out on you,” Danny’s finally seeing the picture clearly now. Finally understanding why Steve got so angry, nearly throwing breakfast in Danny’s face when he got to the office.   
  
“Yeah,” Steve replies, the word sounding small and fragile.   
  
“I’m sorry,” Danny says, and he means it. He means it so much he can hardly believe that he’s not freaking out, that he’s not more stunned about all of this.   
  
Danny tentatively reaches out his hand to brush Steve’s knuckles, and Steve instinctively takes Danny’s hand in his, entwining their fingers.   
  
“Tell me what happened,” Danny asks, looking up at Steve’s sunlit face.   
  
As they’re standing there on the beach behind a suspect’s house, holding hands while their colleagues are cleaning up the mess inside, Steve starts to explain how they got to drinking the night before.   
  
“At  _my_  place?” Danny asks incredulous.   
  
“You were having a fit about how we’re always at my place and never at yours,” Steve explains, and it feels oddly familiar to Danny.   
  
“You had… a bit to drink,” Steve goes on, and Danny remembers the empty bottles of beer on the floor and thinks that it might have been more than ‘a bit’.   
  
“How did we get from drinking to… boyfriend?” Danny asks, not accusing, just… eager for an explanation.   
  
Steve smiles. “You get chatty when you drink. Apparently you…” Steve ducks his head and Danny thinks he can see him start to blush, “Apparently you can’t believe how – and I’m quoting here – fucking earth-shatteringly gorgeous I am, and how anyone, man or woman, can not think about having sex with me.”  
  
Danny’s mouth forms a perfect ‘o’ as he wonders where those words came from, because can’t say he’s ever consciously let himself think them. But he can’t seem to disagree with them either.   
  
“Then you kept asking me how I was even real,” Steve continues, his face still flushed but grinning as he says it, “And you started putting your hands on me, checking if I was indeed real.”   
  
“I did, huh?” Danny says, trying to find a place for all this information.   
  
“You don’t seem surprised,” Steve says, his thumb absently rubbing the palm of Danny’s hand.   
  
“I am,” Danny says, “Sort of. But you say it and somehow it makes sense.”   
  
“We make sense,” Steve says, barely a whisper, and Danny just  _knows_  that one of them – he doesn’t know who – uttered those words before, and Danny senses the feelings from the night before flooding through his body.  
  
“Did I conclude you were real?” Danny asks smilingly as he looks at Steve again.   
  
Steve chuckles, “You spent the better part of the evening checking.”   
  
Danny can’t help but chuckle too. He wants to be embarrassed, but Steve seems suddenly so relaxed and okay with this, that Danny just enjoys the play-by-play of the evening.   
  
“We started making out on your stupid fold-out bed,” Steve says, “And can I just say that that thing is a menace for my back and from now on we’re spending our nights in my nice comfy non-transformable bed?”   
  
Danny stares at him, and Steve immediately realizes the assumption he made and stutters, “I mean, if we… I…”   
  
Danny squeezes Steve’s hand, and tugs a little bit. Steve lets himself fall closer into Danny as Danny mumbles Steve’s name, just soft and heartening enough to be reassuring.   
  
“I’m guessing we…” Danny doesn’t need to finish his thought as Steve’s already shaking his head.   
  
“I’d be pretty pissed if you didn’t remember us having sex, Danno,” Steve says, “I’ve been told I’m pretty memorable.”   
  
Somehow, Danny doesn’t doubt that for a second.   
  
“I’m already pretty pissed at myself that I blacked out on what I’m sure was a pretty impressive make-out session,” Danny says.   
  
“You have high expectations for our make-out sessions?” Steve grins.   
  
“If it’s like everything we do, I’m guessing it’s pretty intense.”  
  
“You kiss the way you talk,” Steve smiles again and before Danny can ask if that’s a good thing, he adds, “I like it.”   
  
Danny takes that in pride, and has to fight the urge to discover just what Steve kisses like right there and then. To grab a fistful of Steve’s shirt and drag him down into a kiss he’ll never ever forget. He has no doubt in his mind it will be mindbogglingly good.   
  
“So we spent the evening making out,” Danny says, “At what point did I decide to fill Kono in on our little antics?”  
  
“When she sent you a text urging you to watch some documentary that was on. About Hawaii and all its beauty,” Steve smirks, “Apparently she wanted you to warm up to our islands.”   
  
“No doubt,” Danny smiles, “But I was busy, you know… having a boyfriend.”  
  
Steve’s smile fades a bit as he asks, “Do you? I mean, am I? You don’t remember what happened and… Maybe I took advantage of you? But I swear to God, you didn’t seem that drunk, Danny. If I’d known you were that far gone, I mean…”   
  
“Babe, stop,” Danny says, slipping his hand out of Steve’s, only to reach up and put them on Steve’s shoulders, “Yeah, apparently I had a bit to drink, but I know myself and I know I hide it well. And don’t even go and feel guilty for ‘taking advantage of me’, as if I’m some damsel in distress you forced yourself on. I might have been drunk, but I know damn well I wouldn’t have spent the evening making out with you if I hadn’t really wanted it or damn well enjoyed myself. So stop, okay? Just stop with the guilt-trip.”  
  
Steve lets out a deep sigh, and mutters, “Okay.”   
  
“The only thing you might have to feel guilty about,” Danny starts, “is trampling Grace’s toys. Was it you? With your freakishly large body? ‘cause I can tell you now, my friend, if it was you then you will buy my daughter a new toy farm, ‘cause I don’t wanna be there when she discovers you ruined her little plastic fences.”   
  
Steve snorts and looks over at the water again, nodding. “Yeah, I’ll buy her new toys. I’ll by her anything she wants.”   
  
“Okay,” Danny says satisfied, then glances over at the house again, “So here’s the plan.” He looks up at Steve, waiting for him to meet his gaze. When he does, Danny goes on, “We better get back in there and help out Chin and Kono, ‘cause they’re trying to fix what your crazy-ass, cropped-up SEAL-anger broke and I don’t think you even realize what those two beautiful people do to save you.”   
  
Steve just pressed his lips together in a thin line, deciding to let the comment slip by.   
  
“So we’re gonna go and give them a hand,” Danny continues, pointing to the house, “Then you’ll get your ass kicked by the Governor because there’s no way we’ll be able to justify you breaking and entering, no matter how many means, immunity, or natural charm you have.  _Smooth dog_. Then you’re going to give all of us the rest of the day off…” Steve raises a hand to start protesting, but Danny just swats it away and says, “And you are going to take me to your nice comfortable non-transformable bed and make me remember what I forgot.”  
  
Steve thinks that the giant smirk on Danny’s face really shouldn’t be this attractive, and he simply nods, finding himself a willing participant in Danny’s plan.   
  
As they walk back to the house, a hunch creeps over Danny as he asks, “It really wasn’t you who trampled Grace’s farm, was it?”   
  
Steve just lets out a warm laugh, deciding some things should probably remain blacked-out. 


End file.
